Kantai Collection: Cursed Luck
by Galatic
Summary: Hamazaki Kaito. The sole survivor of the Abyssal Fleet attack on the Academy. Now hated by many for his cursed luck, follow Kaito as he fights against his cruel fate while he tries to overcome his cursed luck with the help of his Kanmusu.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Kantai Collection: Cursed Luck. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- § -**

Fire. Death. Destruction.

The sight of the once beautiful Okinawa Base, which held the prestigious Officer Academy, was burning. The buildings were all burned away and crumbling from the fires of cannon fire. The lush greenery had all but vanished by the flames. Nothing was alive. Nothing was moving. All but one.

He wanted to run but he stood frozen in place, his bag on the ground and a single piece of paper in his breast pocket. He hoped everything was just a bad dream and hoped he would wake up from this bad dream. He closed his eyes wishing everything to be gone.

His hopes betrayed him as he opened his eyes once again to find the dorm he once stayed burning. The smell of flesh entered his nose as his stomach lurched before vomiting its contents. The sound of cannon fire sound of in the distance.

He turned around and watched the seas, now soaked with blood and fire as several grayish looking things moved in the seas. Many of them looked disfigured, some looked like fish while others had more humanoid figures. However they were disgusting to look at with some even glowing in red or yellow.

The boy dropped to his knees, fear and shock written all over his face. He clenched his fists before punching the ground, anger and tears dripping down from his face. He looked up to see this abomination of a fleet leaving the area. He punched the ground once again as his knuckles bled.

"Fuck this you know… We can't… win… We can't win… We can't win! WE CAN'T WIN!"

The boy's screams were all that was heard when a surveillance ship that came to check the damage picked him up…

 **Yokosuka Naval Base – Kaito POV**

"Ensign Hamazaki! Are you awake?" a voice called out as the door was knocked on continuously, each time increasing in ferocity. A small groan escaped the boy's lips as groggily woke up from his slumber. He growled quietly to himself before pushing himself out of the bed and making his way towards the door.

He swung it open as his narrowed at the figure in front of him. The figure, a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and with glass flinched at his angry demeanor as her body froze. He watched her until rubbing his sleep left eye with one hand.

"What?" the boy asked as she snapped out of her frozen state. She inhaled a short breath to compose herself before looking at him.

"E-Ensign Hamazaki Kaito. Fleet Admiral Yoshimura is requesting your presence in his office…" the girl answered with a slight stutter as the boy, Kaito stopped his movement before staring at her intently. She flinched and fidgeted, uncomfortable at his eyes staring into her. Finally sighing he turned slightly and waved with his right hand.

"Tell him I will be there in 10." Kaito answered as the girl nodded and bolted off into the distance, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible with Kaito watching her go. Kaito sighed once again before closing the door to his room as he made his way towards the small sink and mirror on one corner of the wall. He plugged the sinkhole and began to pour some hot water into the sink before looking at himself in the mirror.

He currently wore a pair of shorts and gray tank top. He had short deep blue hair, reminding many of the ocean and its waters. The hair is stylized with spiky bangs in the front that flows towards the left side with bits of hair on the left spiking outward, somewhat looking like a crashing wave while his eyes were a soft and delicate chocolate brown. His body was slim, slightly toned and slightly muscular to attract the ladies. Sadly he wasn't able to attract any especially after the incident. His body shuddered at remembering it before splashing hot water onto his face, to try to forget his thoughts.

He grabbed the towel hanging close by and wiped his face dry before turning around to stare at his uniform. The uniform jacket and trousers were white in color with the buttons were bronze in color. It was complete with a cap, a white cap with bronze sakura or cherry blossom badge in the center. Although he didn't mind the uniform, he had preferred if the color was less bright since stains were hard to rub off from the uniform.

Shaking his head, he went over to his uniform and pulled out a new formal shirt he had ready from behind his jacket and quickly got dressed. He walked back to the mirror to adjust himself before grabbing his hat and walking out. He closed the door behind when he heard small whispers as he looked over his left side to see some glares and fearful glances from other officers, females and males alike.

Twitching his eyes in annoyance and sighing, he turned around and began to make his way towards the Admiral's office, which was a couple minutes walk from the dorms.

 _Maybe I should have said I would be there in fifteen… Oh well, I just hope he won't be pissed at me._ Kaito mused to himself as he slowly increased his pace. He opened the door to the dorm as cool breeze hit him. He smiled quietly to himself at the smell of the sea as he could hear the seagulls squawk in the distance.

He had always loved the sea and oceans, finding peace and harmony from it as well as helping him forget his problems. However now it was a bit different. Although he still loved the oceans, the horrible memories were not pleasant and not helping him easy the pain. Images of a burning sea and abominations floating and drifting in the ocean entered his mind.

Shaking his head to himself as he continued to push forward since today he was finally able to forget his troubles. Today was the day he would leave the Navy.

His parents were both Navy admirals thus it had been natural for him to pursue this as his career. However because of this pressure caused by his parents and the false belief by his fellow students that he would become an admiral without the need to study, he was mistreated and constantly bullied. He didn't like it, in fact he hated how it caused trouble in his life. He couldn't take all that pressure and now add with the fact of the 'Incident'; he just couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to leave. He had to leave. Otherwise he will forever hate the oceans when he had sworn to love it as a child.

Sighing and thinking about the reasons Admiral Yoshimura called for him, he pushed forward. He walked past several trees as he glanced over at the harbor to see the large docks and facilities hard at work while he noticed several figures skidding on the ocean. All of them were wearing heavy backpacks with canons strapped onto them.

They were Kanmusu or Fleet Girls, special girls who possess souls and spirits of historical naval vessels of the past and wears special mechanized outfits. From the little information he had gathered, they were accidently found by Japanese scientists who sent this information around the world before the Abyssal Fleet severed the intercontinental communication permanently and pushed them off the oceans.

The Abyssal Fleet… The enemy of Mankind and the abominations he experienced. They suddenly appeared from the depths of the ocean and attacked humans, pushing them out of the seas causing communication between nations to become impossible. Conventional weapons also didn't work against them. The only thing that worked against them was the Kanmusu. Some say that the Abyssal Fleet and the Kanmusu are two sides of the same coin but whatever the case may be, thanks to them, Mankind can now go on the offensive.

He watched the girls leave the harbor for their regular patrol duty before turning back to the front. None of that now mattered to him since he was going to leave this place forever. Before he could increase his pace, something caught his eyes.

He stopped his walk as he turned his eyes between a small alley between two buildings. He noticed a young girl wearing a short school blouse, black pleated skirt with two small white stripes on the bottom, long dark socks and brown shoes. She had brown hair with the back of her hair curled upwards with a red clip, forming a small ponytail and light brown eyes.

Her eyes were darting in fear as surrounding her were three naval officers, all of them had a smug look as they stared at the girl.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaito made his way towards the three of them as their voices entered his ear.

"Dude, are you sure this is alright?"

"Hehehe. It's fine right? We have this pretty girl here with us… Let's have our fun."

Kaito narrowed his eyes further at their intent as the girl noticed another man coming as she turned her attention to his direction.

"Oi. What the hell are you three idiots doing?" Kaito called out as the three of them spun around to find Kaito walking towards them while sizing them up as they clicked their tongues in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you? Get lost since you are disturbing- ugh!" one officer tried to speak but was interrupted with a fist in his stomach as he bent forward before dropping to his knees. The other two men widened their eyes in shock as they stared at Kaito. Suddenly one of them recognized him as he began to cower back in fear.

"Oi… We better get out of here! That's Hamazaki Kaito, the one people call 'Davy Jones'."

Kaito twitched his eyes at the name as he glared at the remaining two men who flinched at his eyes.

Davy Jones or Davy Jones's locker is an idiom for the bottom of the sea and for the final resting place for sailors. It was a name considered a bad omen or luck among sailors and that nickname was placed on him as way to show that he was cursed.

Kaito pointed behind him with his thumb and serious expression.

"Grab your friend and get lost. I don't want to see your faces in front of her again." Kaito explained as the two nodded their heads before grabbing their friend, carrying him out of the alley. Kaito sighed as he relaxed himself before turning back to check on the girl to see that she had disappeared. Kaito glanced around in all directions for a second before sighing as he walked out of the alley.

 _Probably got scared of me… Oh well better go before I will be really late._ Kaito thought as he pushed himself forward towards the Headquarters, wondering why he was called out on his last day on the job. Little did he know that the girl he had saved hid in a corner, her hand clenching her chest with her face slightly red.

 **Headquarters**

Kaito gulped down some spit as he stood in front of the Fleet Admiral's office. A slight nervous drip of sweat dropped from his chin. He fished out his phone to check the time to see that he was already 10 minutes late when he told the Fleet Admiral he would come in 10. He fearfully lifted his before knocking on the door twice in quick succession. A silence erupted from the room as Kaito waited nervously for a reply, hoping the Fleet Admiral won't be mad.

"Come in."

A voice called from the inside as Kaito exhaled a quick breath and adjusted himself to look presentable before entering the room. He entered the room and quickly flung his hand up near his head and saluted.

"Ensign Hamazaki Kaito, reporting sir!" Kaito called out as he looked straight at an old man sitting in front of him on his chair with a gray beard and almost white hair. Standing near him was the same woman who went to wake Kaito up as she stiffened at his sight. The Fleet Admiral, Yoshimura smiled slightly at the sight of Kaito.

"At ease Kaito. Let me finish listening to her report before we talk. Sit in this chair while you wait and if you like, you can grab some coffee from the corner." Yoshimura said as he pointed to the corner before turning back to the woman who began to continue her report. Kaito, taking up on his offer, walk over to the coffee machine to prepare himself for a hot drink.

He hadn't eaten breakfast so this would help solve that problem slightly. He grabbed a paper cup and began to pour some coffee into it before taking a sip of it and made his way towards the chair. He glanced around the room as various paintings of ships and photos of young men smiling with Fleet Admiral littered the walls. Shelves lined one side as books and medals filled the spaces.

Kaito sat on the chair and sipped the coffee as he waited patiently for Yoshimura to finish. He was nodding his head at every little bit of detail his assistant was giving him while his assistant was keeping her attention on Kaito for any suspicious movement.

Deciding to ignore her stares, Kaito took another sip before staring out the window, which had a view of the beautiful ocean as it gleamed from the sunlight that reflected off it. He watched wave after wave move through the waters peacefully. He had wished that the Abyssal Fleet never appeared since then he would be able to relax and take a swim in the ocean that was taken away from them.

"-… That is all to report, sir."

"Good work, Murayama-kun. You may leave us" Yoshimura said as his assistant saluted before leaving the room with one last glance at Kaito. Kaito took a final sip of his coffee and crushed the paper cup. He looked behind him to see the trash can before turning back to the front and throwing the cup towards the trash.

Yoshimura watched it fly with a smile as the assistant watched it hit the rim before dropping into the trash. The assistant widened her eyes as Kaito smirked to himself before looking up at the Fleet Admiral. The assistant snapped out her shock before hurrying out of the door.

"Hoh… Impressive. It really seems like you have his blood. He would only be able to that on a lucky day." Yoshimura mused as Kaito twitched his eyes at the mention of 'his blood'. Being the Fleet Admiral, he naturally knew many of the personal including his father. Kaito didn't really like his parents due to always being away from home and their military like attitude due to being Admirals. Deciding to ignore the Fleet Admiral's comment, he continued the conversation forward.

"From me it would be an unlucky day... Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Fleet Admiral?"

"No need to be so stiff, my boy. I have known you since you were very young. Just call me how you call me in private." Yoshimura said with a smile as Kaito nodded his head. Yoshimura and his father were very close, as his father had worked under him on various occasions in the past. As such, Yoshimura had somewhat became his grandfather since he never met his real grandfather. He always liked Yoshimura since while his parents were away, Yoshimura would often visit him and they would talk about the ocean or visit aquariums together.

"…Understood, Yoshimura-jiji. So what is it?"

"…I heard you are wanting to leave the Navy… Is it because of the 'Okinawa Flames Incident'?" Yoshimura asked as Kaito froze before looking away.

The Okinawa Flames Incident. Six months ago, Okinawa Base, one of the strongest of bases in the Japanese Naval Forces or JNF was attacked by a large Abyssal Fleet, the largest the Japanese Navy as ever seen. Because of the attack, Okinawa was completely ravaged and everything was destroyed. No survivors were found except one.

Kaito tightened his grip on his fists as Yoshimura looked on with a slight worry before sighing and standing up out his chair, turning to the window and looking out.

"There was nothing you could have done in that situation Kaito. You don't have to blame yourself…"

"I don't understand Yoshimura-jiji… Why did I have to survive…? There were others who had better qualifications like Admiral Nakamura… Yet why did I…" Kaito angrily said as his body shook slightly while his eyes narrowing to hold back his tears. Yoshimura glanced over his shoulder without a change in expression before turning back around and grabbing a file placed on his table and throwing it in closer to him.

Kaito snapped out of his state as he looked at the file before glancing up. Seeing Yoshimura motioning him, he took the file and opened it. Inside contained several images of an island with a base like facilities on it. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the name. Shinkai-jima or Deep Sea Island.

"As you know, ever since the appearance of the Abyssal Fleet, there has been unexplained rises of islands from out of the sea. This is one of those islands, located in between Okidaitou-jima, Iwo Jima and Okinotori-shima, the southernmost island and base of the JNF. We have recently finished constructing a base there two months ago and you will be station there as the one in charge of the base." Yoshimura explained as Kaito's head spun up at his explanation. He closed the file and placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry but you do know that I am leaving the Navy today. That is why I can't-"

"You're request to leave has been denied." Yoshimura interrupted as Kaito shot out of his chair and slammed both his hands on the table.

"What!? You can't be serious Yoshimura-jiji!"

"I'm sorry Kaito. We are short handed so we can't afford to lose anyone."

 _Great… So much for that…_ Kaito thought in his mind as he slumped back down to his chair. He had thought finally that he would be able to get out of all this and not live through a hell like that again. He sighed deeply as Yoshimura looked on with concern.

"I understand how you feel but we need someone of your skill set for a base like this. Don't worry… It's not going to be a forward attack base, more like a support base and also a base to defend nearby supply lines." Yoshimura explained again with a small smile as Kaito looked at him with a slight depressed look. Suddenly something in his words caught his attention.

"Umm… Yoshimura-san, I'm still an Ensign. I can't possibly take command of a supply base…"

"Ah, that is not a problem. Hamazaki Kaito, I hereby use my authority to promote you from Ensign to Lieutenant Commander." Yoshimura announced as Kaito widened his eyes. He had never heard of someone getting a 3 rank promotion in his life. Seeing no way to escape from all this, he sighed heavily and grabbed the file once again before looking up with a more determined look, earning a mental smile of Yoshimura as his face straightened as if getting onto business.

"So it's like a stop point for supply vessels heading to Okinotori-shima correct?"

"Correct. The supply ships will drop of some resources for you but you will be getting a steady supply from the island especially fuel. However you can always find more when you do expeditions."

"And you said something about skill set earlier. What did you mean by that? I mean, I did poorly at the… Academy you know."

"Kaito, I have known you for a long time and seen you grow. Numbers from the Academy mean nothing to me. You have abilities of an experience officer with a level head and the ability to think on your feet. Plus you becoming an officer of a Kanmusu means you have to think outside of the box." Yoshimura explained carefully as Kaito nodded his head in understanding before his mind froze and his eyes fluttered.

 _Did he just say… Kanmusu…!?_

"Umm… Fleet Admiral? What do you mean by Kanmusu?" Kaito fearfully asked, addressing Yoshimura formally as Yoshimura smiled.

"Hmm? Oh since you will be in charge of a base, you will be give a Kanmusu to help you plus the base is capable of constructing more by using resources."

"You must be joking…"

"You will be fine Kaito. They won't cause so much problems and I'm sure you can develop a trusting relationship with them… Kaito, before she comes, I need to tell you a little bit about the one you are getting assigned." Yoshimura said, as his tone was serious but slightly sad. Kaito watched him quietly as he waited several minutes for him to speak.

"This girl has problems developing relationships. She is somewhat shy and timid so it might take sometime for her to warm up to you. However I'm sure you can do it so please take care of her." Yoshimura said with a slight bow as Kaito nodded his head. Once he had finished, a quiet knock erupted as Kaito stood up out his chair and turned to face the door.

"Enter" Yoshimura said with a slightly raised voice. The doorknob turned as in walked a small young girl; she was slightly stiff from nervousness. She closed the door before taking two a step in front of the two of them. Kaito widened his eyes slightly as she watched her speak.

"M-My name is I-Inazuma, fourth ship of the Akatsuki-class Destroyers. Ple-Pleased to meet you nanodesu." the girl, Inazuma introduced herself before saluting quickly then proceed to bow. She then looked at the Fleet Admiral before looking at the other person as she widened her eyes at him. It was the blue haired boy, the same one that saved her from that gang of three in the alleyway. Her heart rate increased slightly as it seemed like the boy recognized her.

" " You are…" "

The two them talked at the same time as they pointed towards each other. The two of them stopped in mid sentence as Inazuma turned away with a small blush on her cheeks while Kaito rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh? You know her?"

"Ye-Yes, sir… I met her a couple minutes ago by accident…" Kaito replied, trying not to make a scene or give too much detail at what happened as Yoshimura nodded his head slowly, suspicious of the two of them. He shook his head before coughing into his fist.

"Anyway, she will be your first ship. Now, you have about 20 minutes before the supply ship leaves for the base with it arriving tomorrow morning." Yoshimura announced as Kaito spun around with wide eyes.

"20 minutes!? You are kidding me! I'm not even ready to leave yet! Shit! If you will excuse me, Fleet Admiral! Inazuma! I am Hamazaki Kaito! I look forward in working with you!" Kaito said in a rush as he saluted the two of them before smiling at Inazuma. He grabbed the file and bolted out the door, leaving it hanging open. Inazuma turned to watch her commander bolt out the door as she stared at the door before turning back to the Fleet Admiral after hearing him chuckle.

"Amusing guy isn't he?" Yoshimura inquired as Inazuma nodded her head before turning back to the door that he forgot to close. The Fleet Admiral watched her for a couple seconds before speaking up once again.

"There are some scary rumors around about him but he isn't like that at all. I hope you will be able to look past that… Now you should start heading towards the ship."

"Ye-Yes Fleet Admiral. Th-Thank you for everything. Goodbye nanodesu."

"Goodbye, young one" Yoshimura said as Inazuma quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. Yoshimura spun his chair around as he stared at the ocean. He smiled at himself at making the right choice of having Inazuma with Kaito.

"I'm expecting a lot of things from you Kaito… Don't fail me." Yoshimura muttered as he watched a seagull fly into the distance.

* * *

 **And here you go! First chapter of another new story. This chapter introduces Kaito, his terrifying past and his first ship, Inazuma. Let's see what dangerous awaits for the two of them.**

 **I will be adding more ships so if you want to suggest some then please write them in the reviews.**

 **Also I found a... pretty gruesome niconico video so for those of you who have an account then maybe you might want to take a look(Also will have this posted on my profile):**

 **.jp/watch/sm26149159**

 **Honestly this video is really interesting but at the same time, a little depressing... I almost cried... If the anime was a bit more like this then holy shit... Seriously watch it but prepare yourself...**

 **Anyway hope this interests some of you guys. Next update is my Highschool DxD fic, Life of a Warrior. We have that Loki battle that you guys wanted to see ;) Anyway see you guys next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter of Cursed Luck! Enjoy**

* * *

 **Supply Ship – Kaito POV**

"How did I get into this mess…" Kaito muttered with a sigh as he slumped onto to the rails of the deck. The supply ship was already a long distance away from Yokosuka Naval base as it steamed through the Philippine Sea. He could see seagulls flying high above the skies with ripples of water hitting off from the boat as it crashed into the waves. The smell of the salty seas entered his nostrils as he stared into the distance. He could see small islands littering the Philippine Sea.

These small islands were raised from the sea floor by irregular movements by the sea floor ever since the appearance of the Abyssal Fleet. At the current time, there were no explained reasons why these islands rose. Kaito stared at them as they drifted towards right like small ships. Kaito raised his body slightly up when suddenly Kaito was smacked in the back of the head by a large harisen as the force of the smack made him almost smash his forehead on the rails.

Kaito gripped his head in pain as glanced to his left side to find a young man standing there with a cheeky grin and a harisen in his right hand. He was a little bit older than Kaito thus making him slightly taller than him. He had spiky orange hair that reminded him of the sun with brown eyes. Like Kaito, he wore the white uniform with white trousers but had the sleeves rolled up, his buttons undone to reveal a red shirt and leather bracelets on each wrist. It was finished of with a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

"Hey, man. Why the grim look?" the man asked him with his cheeky smile as Kaito stared at him, still gripping the head that he hit with his harisen.

"Do I know you?" Kaito asked as the man froze for a second before looking up in thought.

"Huh… Oh. No, you don't!"

"Okay… Do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Right. I'm Commander Sakamoto Taiyou! Captain of this Supply Ship, Hokyuu." the man, Taiyou introduced himself with his grin as Kaito widened his eyes before pushing himself off the railing. He straightened himself out quickly before raising his right hand up to his head to salute the higher ranked officer in front of him.

"Sir! I didn't know. Th-Thank you for allowing us to boar- Itai!"

Kaito was once again interrupted by slap on the head with the harisen held by Taiyou as he continued to grin widely.

"Don't be so stiff like that and don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Just call me 'Sakamoto' or 'Taiyou', alright?" Taiyou said while peering into Kaito's face, which was buried by the harisen as Kaito nodded his head. Taiyou smiled as he lifted the harisen off of the young man in front of him and stepped closer to observe and survey Kaito with interest.

"So, you are the new commander of the new base on Shinkai-jima, huh. Looks like I have more work to do."

"More work?"

"Yup. This ship basically travels from Yokosuka Naval Base to several bases, ending with Okinotori-shima Base every week to deliver them supplies and other requested needs. Now that we have a new base, I need to plan a new route that incorporates your island." Taiyou explained as he leaned into the railing.

"I see… So you are basically my lifeline." Kaito concluded as Taiyou nodded his head with a grin. He pushed himself off of the railing and wrapped his right arm around Kaito's neck.

"That's correct. I am going to be that lifeline that connects your base to the mainland. So don't hesitate to ask me when you want something. From daily things like soap and shampoo to other needs like porn mags and adult videos."

"Ri-Right… I will keep note of that…" Kaito replied hesitantly as Taiyou continued to grin. He pulled Kaito even closer as he started to tap on the sides of his waist much to Kaito's annoyance.

"Hey, do you have any favorite adult video actress?

"I'm not even gonna answer that question"

"Boo. You are no fun. Oh! Then you wanna come take a look at my secret stash of porn mags that I secretly brought on board?"

"No thanks" Kaito replied with a deadpanned expression as Taiyou clicked his tongue and whistled while rolling his eyes. He pushed himself off as he leaned forward on the railing for a couple seconds. The two of them quietly stared at the ocean before Taiyou looked back up at Kaito.

"Say, that girl who came aboard the ship with you… She's your Kanmusu right?" Taiyou asked as Kaito nodded his head while Taiyou grinned brightly again. Kaito seriously wondered how many times this person can grin in one day as he waited for his next words.

"You going to date the girl?"

"N-No. I am going to have a work relationship with her and the others." Kaito answered when he saw Taiyou wagging his left index finger and shaking his head all the while he clicked his tongue.

"Tch, tch, tch. That is something you should not do, you know? Creating a work relationship. Besides many officers due the same and sometimes it doesn't work for them."

"Why is that?"

"Communication. They may be fleet girls but they are also girls thus you need to treat them as one. You need to get to know each one of them if you want to use their full strength." Taiyou explained with a grin once again but this time Kaito had noticed he had a tone of seriousness. It was the words of someone who knew what he was talking about and how to deal with a situation effectively. Kaito stared at him while his mind replayed his words.

He was right. He needed to get to know the girl he was working with if he was going to be successful in anyway. To that he had to talk to her and get to know her more.

Kaito stared at the grinning man as a question popped into his mind.

"Sakamoto-san… Why are you the captain of this ship when you can command a base and lead fleet girls?"

"Well, one reason is because I'm not interested but the main reason is because I love this ship and I want to stay with it to the very end." Taiyou answered as he stared behind him at the ship, eyes narrowing gently like a father watching his daughter from afar. Kaito could see in his eyes that he truly cared for the ship he captained. Taiyou snapped out his daze as he wrapped his left arm around Kaito once again with a cheeky grin.

"So! How about I tell you some good relationship tricks to help- Gah!"

Before Taiyou could finish his sentence, a loud smack hit the back of his head as he leaned forward before banging his head on the rail with a crash. A loud sound bellowed out of the rail like a ringing of a bell in a shrine as Taiyou fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. His mouth foamed up slightly as Kaito stared at the fainted man.

He turns around to find a young woman also holding a harisen with her right hand, staring at him with an emotionless expression. Although she looked older than him, her height was much smaller than him as her head was tilted slightly up. She had grey hair tied in twintails on the sides with orange ribbons and had soft light brown eyes. She also wore the same uniform as Kaito but unlike Taiyou who had sleeves rolled up, she wore it with perfection with all the buttons closed and everything straight and clean.

"I'm sorry about him. He is an idiot." she said calmly as she bowed apologetically.

"I-I see… And you are…?"

"Lieutenant Commander Yuzuki and Vice Captain of this supply ship, Hokyuu. Please call me Yuzu." the woman, Yuzuki introduced herself as Kaito nodded his head.

"I am-"

"Lieutenant Commander Hamazaki Kaito, the new base commander of Shinkai-jima. Also the lone survivor of the Okinawa Flames Incident and nicknamed 'Davy Jones'." Yuzuki interrupted as Kaito widened his eyes before narrowing them further at her precise information. It was obvious to him that many people knew about Kaito since his reputation was well known by many. He stared at Yuzuki but was surprised to find her unmoving and undisturbed about all of this. Most people who try to stay as far away from as possible but she just stared into him causing Kaito to become uncomfortable with her staring.

"Why did you and Sakamoto-san come up to me when you heard rumors that I am cursed. Aren't you two afraid of me?"

"The Captain doesn't care about those rumors and he approached you because you didn't seem like a bad person to him. The same goes for me." Yuzuki answered gently and emotionlessly as Kaito widened his eyes at her. He had never met anyone outside of Yoshimura who didn't care about the rumor or reputation he held. He watched the woman who glanced to at the ground without a single movement. Kaito followed the sight to find the unconscious body of Taiyou had disappeared from the ground as he swung his head around in search of him.

"Hahaha! You think a harisen can knock me unconscious, Yuzu! You underestimate me!"

A voice called out as the two of them turned to the sound of the voice to see Taiyou standing some meters below the bridge of the ship with his arms crossed and large grin on his face. Kaito stared at him with a deadpanned expression while Yuzuki watched him patiently without a change in expression.

"You need to work Captain. You have paperwork you need to sign."

"Hm! I'm tired of doing that! Let me off some steam, Yuzuki. I want to rela-!"

Before Taiyou can finish his sentence, an object flies and hits the right wall near his face. He glanced fearfully to the right to find a sharp knife sticking out of the wall. Taiyou gulped as he turned back to the front to see Yuzuki standing there with her right hand extended.

Kaito watched the scene with shock as he saw Yuzuki pull out another knife out of her pocket before throwing it at Taiyou who snapped out his frozen state and dodged the blade.

"Are you crazy!? Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Then go do the paperwork."

"I will not do the paperwork!"

"Then I will make you do it"

"Ah! Stop throwing knives!"

Kaito watched the scene fold out in front with confused expression. On one side was Taiyou, dodging the knife strikes with relative ease and the other side was Yuzuki throwing the knives at him with an emotionless expression. Taiyou dodged another strike before bolting out of the way to hide somewhere else and to get away from her wrath as Yuzuki began to jog forward to follow him. However she stopped and turned around and pointed to the bow of the ship.

"Your Kanmusu is over there." Yuzuki stated as Kaito nodded his head before Yuzuki smiled gently before running after her captain that was slacking off from work. Kaito watched them disappear before sighing as he made his way towards the bow of the ship to talk to his fleet girl, Inazuma.

 **Bow of ship – Inzauma POV**

 _Hamazaki Kaito_ thought Inazuma as she stared at the waters below her. She was sitting at the bow of the ship with her legs hanging off the deck as her mind thought about her new commander.

Her initial impression and views of Hamazaki Kaito was of fear. She had heard the rumors that he was violent and anyone around him would get killed. She had also heard that he was not kind or caring and there were frequent incidents with him and the other officers. All of this intensified her fear towards him and she had hoped that she would never meet him ever in her life.

Being the shy and timid young girl, she had a hard time talking with people and developing relationships especially with boys. She had never expected boys who would do things like convince her to follow them into an alley and try to do something she never wanted to do. She knew once she entered the alley that she was never going to come out the same but however she was saved. Saved by the one she didn't wanted to see actually saved her. She didn't know what to think. Hamazaki Kaito, who was feared by many, actually saved her. The rumors and impressions she had of him vanished in an instant as he knocked out one person out and protected her from them. She did not imagine him to be so kind that she had actually ran away and hid from him.

Then he became her commander. Something that she never say coming and something that she is excited for. Now she is able to thank him for saving her and even do her best to repay the debt but so far, she had run away from him and has not spoken a single word to her commander.

She sighed to herself as she began to swing her legs, ashamed at her actions for not talking to him.

"I wonder if he is going to come talk to me…" Inazuma muttered to herself before sighing to herself once again.

"Oi, Inazuma."

The sudden voice calling for her made her body flinch as she swung her head around to find Kaito standing there with a curious look. Her cheeks flushed in red as she fidgeted slightly.

"Hawawawa, you surprised me nanodesu!"

"Sorry, Inazuma. I didn't mean to do that." Kaito replied as he scratched the back of his head apologetically. Inazuma watched the boy in front of him, acting completely different from what rumors had told her. He stared at her before watching the seas like he belonged to the water.

"Everything okay, Inazuma?"

"Hai… I'm just thinking about something nanodesu."

"Thinking? About what?" Kaito asked innocently as she began to fidget. She quickly took a deep breath before pushing herself up to the deck as she turned around and bowed her head. Kaito widened his eyes at the event that was unfolding in front of him.

"I am sorry for running away when you save me…" Inazuma apologized as she fearfully closed her eyes. She didn't know what he would do to her. Would he hit her? Would he insult her? She had hoped that he was nice, kind and forgiving as she waited for something. However what she got was something unexpected.

She felt the top of her head getting petted as she glanced up to find Kaito smiling at her, him crouching on the ground.

"I am not mad Inazuma… I sensed you were scared and what you did was fine. From now on, I hope to work with you." Kaito replied with a gentle smile as Inazuma's heart began to beat louder and louder in embarrassment from his words. She nodded her head lightly as she raised her head while Kaito lifted himself up from the ground. He looked back at the ocean while Inazuma stared into his face. Kaito turned on his heels and glanced over his shoulder.

"I am going to go sleep in the sleeping quarters. I will see you in the morning." Kaito replied as he made his way towards his sleeping quarters while Inazuma watched on with both hands clenching in front of her beating heart.

 **Next day – Kaito POV**

Kaito stood at the port side of the supply ship Hokyuu, taking deep breathes to calm himself down as nervousness set in. It was early morning, around 0500 as the ship approached Shinkai-jima. Today was his first day of his work as the commander of the base and although he was doing it hesitantly due to orders, he was still nervous. He didn't know what to expect or what will happen but he knew he just had to do his best.

He stared ahead at the island as he tried to visualize the shape of the island. Two islands collectively form Shinkai-jima, one obviously bigger than the other and with tidal inlets that lets water in, creating a bay between the two islands with two areas of entry, one on the east side and the other on the west side. The first island or the main island was a large crescent shaped island that takes about one hour to travel the whole island. The second smaller island is takes about 30 minutes to travel the whole island and acts like a barrier island to the bigger island. He could see a one or two anti ship batteries lined on the small island but he knew there needed to be more if it was going to protect this island from an attack.

He watched as the ship slowly past the concrete breakwater near the entrances while several buildings came into view. He stared at them curiously, wondering what their function is as the ship slowed and began to align themselves with the dock.

He waited patiently as the ramp that lead from the ship down to harbor was being prepared when suddenly he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulder. He glanced to his right side to see Taiyou, grinning widely as usual.

"Well, looks like this is it Kaito. Good luck with everything. Contact me whenever you need anything alright?" Taiyou said as Kaito nodded his head. Taiyou grinned as he pushed himself off of him and shoved Kaito forward. Kaito stumbled a bit and glanced behind him to see Taiyou walking away with a small smirk written all over his face.

"Commander? I-Is something wrong?"

Kaito's attention moved from Taiyou walking away to Inazuma standing near him with a worried look on her face. Kaito shook his head before turning on his heels as he walked down the ramp to the ground of the base with Inazuma following closely behind.

Once Kaito dropped down onto the ground, he widened his eyes at the strangest sight. From in front of him came floating several small humanoid figures, all of slightly larger than an apple and all of them looking the same as they made their way to the cargo bay and began to unload several large steel I-beams, large bullet shaped ammo, drum canisters of fuel and finally slabs of bauxite stones. They also carried crates, most likely food, other daily supplies and electronics like computers. Kaito blinked a couple of times in confusion at the sight, having no idea what was going on in front of him.

"Ahem. Are you Lieutenant Commander Hamazaki Kaito and Destroyer Inazuma?"

A sudden voice ripped his attention away from the strange sight in front of him as he turned to face the front to find three unique and distinctive looking small humanoid figures. Kaito nodded his head at her question was the middle one smiled at them before bowing.

"Nice to meet you Commander. My name is Mai. I am the Port Fairy of this base. The one with the yellow hard hat is Azusa, the Construction Fairy and the one with a wizard hat is Hitomi, the Compass Fairy. We looked forward to working with you." the fairy, Mai said as the other two smiled and bowed at him. Mai wore a gray sailor fuku or school sailor uniform and had long blue tied in a ponytail with a single strand of hair sticking up. The second introduced fairy, Azusa wore construction clothes and had short green hair with a yellow hard hat on top of her head. Finally Hitomi, the Compass Fairy also wore sailor fuku and long blonde twin tails with a wizard hat and a wand the shape of an arrow.

Kaito nodded his head slowly to take in the information he got as he stared at the fairies working nearby.

"So they are fairies as well?"

"Yes but they are drones and don't have a free will of their own. The only ones you need to remember are the three of us." Mai answered as Kaito turned back to the front and nodded his head.

"Okay… So do you mind explaining to me what you guys do?"

"Sure. I as the Port Fairy manage the operations that is happening in the port with the fairies so that's from manning defenses, transporting resources like what they are doing right now and to things like cooking and laundry." Mai explained as Kaito nodded his head before turning to the Azusa who smirked as crossed her arms.

"Well as you can tell by the name, I am in charge with all the construction work from building ships, buildings and equipment. I am also responsible with repairing ships, remodeling ships and upgrading existing structures. Oh and also with dismantling ships and equipment." Azusa followed up as Kaito moved his attention to the final fairy, Hitomi.

"Hai, hai! It's the amazing Hitomi-chan's turn! So! I am responsible for keeping track with the fleet's position and trajectory. I also relay information to you about what information that is gathered by our Kanmusu. Oh, that reminds me…"

Kaito sweat dropped at her extremely cheerful attitude as she whistled behind her to signal something. Kaito shook his head when he found several fairies making his way towards him, carrying a folded black touch tablet.

Once in arms length, Kaito grabbed the tablet as he unfolded it and began to stare at it, intrigued by the design of the tablet.

"That tablet relays all the information gathered and creates a map of an area that your Kanmusu are at based on this information."

"You also are able to check the amount of resources you have and are able to order construction of new ships and buildings through it whenever you want to" Azusa followed up Hitomi's explanation as Kaito stared at it before folding it back up and placing it in his back pocket. Suddenly the supply ship's horn began to sound as it signaled to the members on the island it was leaving. Kaito turned around to face Inazuma who was listening to all of that intently. Inazuma flinched at Kaito's serious face as he inhaled a quick breath of air.

"Inazuma. I want you to defend the supply ship as it is leaving the harbor and patrol the waters around the base. Don't stray too far off okay?" Kaito ordered but finished with a kind tone. Inazuma nodded her head as she dashed off towards the Staging Area to prepare her gear with Hitomi following closely behind her. Kaito watched Inazuma walk away from them before turning back to the two fairies with a smile.

"Do you mind giving me a tour of the base so I know where everything is at?"

"Of course. Follow me. Lets head to the Factory Area which is to the left of us and then make our way to the right." Mai said as she beckoned Kaito to follow her as Azusa followed along with them. Kaito stared past Mai as he saw two huge buildings in front of him. One building was much bigger and had more of appearance sleeker appearance with no windows while the other was much smaller with windows above head level.

"The bigger building is the Dry Dock where you can construct new fleet girls by allocating resources. The more resources you use, the chances of getting a larger ship is greater but at the same time you could also get a Destroyer for the cost of Battleship. Keep note that not even we know what will come out until the construction is finished." Azusa explained as Kaito looked behind him to see her floating near him, now with a hammer in hand.

"You can only construct one ship per dry dock but you can increase the number of dry docks to four so eventually you can create four ships at once." Mai followed up as Kaito glanced over to his left shoulder to see her perching on it with a smile as her legs swayed.

"And this building is?"

"This is the Workshop. That is where equipment is constructed and the remodeling of ships. Now keep in mind, it also require resource and time for all of that to occur. At the moment you can one equipment be made and one ship be remodeled at one time but you can also upgraded it three times so you can have four equipment be made and four ships remodeled at one time. Now let's head to the Supply depot." Azusa finished explaining as she began making her way behind the two buildings, swinging the hammer energetically. Kaito sweat dropped at the unique personalities of the fairies as he followed her behind the dry dock. All the while he was walking, his mind raced as he thought about his next moves. He knew he needs a new ship to protect this base along with Inazuma.

 _Another Destroyer would be good…_ Kaito thought as he noticed he had walked around the dry dock and now was standing in front of large warehouse with double doors in the front. He glanced at Mai who waved her hand to go inside as Azusa floated over to his other shoulder. Kaito walked up to the door and opened it slightly as he peered in.

He squinted his eyes at the dim light as he tried to make sense of the room he was in. Once his eyes adjusted he could see it was a large spacious room with resources stacked up against the four corners of the builds in nice neat piles. To his closest left was fuel, far left ammo; far right steel and closest right was bauxite. In the middle of the room, he could see several carts with fairies floating nearby on stand by while another door was at the opposite end of the room but it was wide open.

"This is where the resources are stored until it is called into use. The building can be expanded to hold more resources." Azusa explained bluntly.

"And how much can it hold now?"

"About 1000 for each resource."

"And how much do I have?"

"About 550 for each resource except bauxite which is close to 500 and fuel close to 600." Mai replied as she looked at a tablet that she pulled out of nowhere. Kaito stared at her before pointing at the open door as Azusa nodded her head. Kaito took quick breath of air before walking past the fairy drones as he pushed past the supply depot. He saw a small hand shot up to point him in the right direction as he turned to his right when he saw a smaller building that was a little bit away from the supply depot. The doors of the building were wide open as he stepped inside.

He widened his eyes at the sight in front of him while his mouth gaped. In front of him were four generator like machinery, each of them puffing out smoke and gears grinding. Each of them had a different color. From left to right, it was painted green, brown, silver and bronze. He could see the green one had six drum canisters with tubes above them pouring black liquid into them. The brown one produced three large shell of ammunition. The silver one was puffing the loudest with hammers on mechanical arms banging away to create three I-beams of steel at the same time. Finally the last one was puffing out a single large bronze stone slowly.

After several seconds, the machinery ceased to function before fairies entered with carts as they placed the resources and began carrying them into the supply depot behind them.

"What was that…?" Kaito asked with a dumbstruck expression as he pointed forward while Azusa smirked at his shocked expression.

"Those are the Resource Generators. From left to right, they are fuel, ammo, steel and finally bauxite. Every three minutes, they produce resources. Every three minutes you get six fuel thanks to abundance of fuel under the island, three ammo, three steel and one bauxite. You can also upgrade them individually to increase the amount they send out. So for example, you can upgrade the bauxite generator to produce two bauxites every three minutes instead of one and continue to increase by one as you upgrade. The same applies for all the rest of the generators." Azusa explained with smirk as Kaito slowly nodded his head to take all of that in. He had never expected that his work would be this complex as he walked out of the building.

"Next we will be heading to Courtyard Area where the Repair docks, Mess hall, Crew quarters, Fairy quarters and HQ are all located." Mai explained as she lifted herself off of his shoulder and began to lead Kaito away from the factory area. A concrete pathway greeted him as benches and trees began to surround him, creating a nice environment away from the construction area. He soon came to a large dirt courtyard with several buildings surrounding it. On the south end of the courtyard and between the harbor, was a single floored wooden building with no windows and a huge bath sign. He cocked his eyes as he stared at him before taking a step closer to the wooden sliding doors when Mai floated in front of him.

"Keep this in mind, Commander. We are only letting you enter this one time since this is suppose to be off limits to you."

"Umm… okay?" Kaito answered with confusion in his tone as Mai opened the door to the building. Kaito stepped inside to find wooden lockers lined the sides of the room with two benches in the middle of the room. He could see a small refrigerator with bottles of milk in them while a sliding door with a curtain draped over it. He walked over to the other end and slides the door as he glanced inside.

Hot steam hit his face as he stared into the large tiled room. On the left wall were six small square tubs that were big enough to fit one person in each tub with timers above each tub. On the right wall were showers while a larger bathtub was in the middle of the room.

"So for Kanmusu to repair, they take a bath?"

"Correct. The big bath is for those who want to remove sweat after missions while the smaller tubs are for repairs. Depending on the type of ship, they are required to stay longer in baths and use more resources as the necessary resources; mainly steel and fuel are pumped into the waters. The building can be upgraded to add an additional four tubs each upgrade."

"So a Battleship takes longer and use more resource to finish repairs than Destroyers?"

"Correct." Mai replied as Kaito nodded his head before walking out of the bath, seeing as he was not allowed to be in the bath anyway. He walked out of the building and closed the door behind him.

"How do I know if repairs are done?"

"The tablet will notify you the time of it takes to repair your ship and will also notify you once repairs are done. Now lets head to the Mess Hall which cannot be upgraded in any way." Mai explained once again as they made their way to the building on the right side, near the Repair docks. Like the repair dock, it was a single floored wooden building with windows surrounding the building as Kaito entered the Mess hall. He pushed past the door and stared inside to find it looked much different from the Mess hall back in Yokosuka. At the far end of the room was the kitchen with a counter for you to grab food that is served in trays. Tables lined the room, parting in the middle so you can move around while left side of the room had smaller, tatami tables for those who preferred that. He could see in the kitchen that several fairies were preparing lunch as he walked closer to a bulletin that held today's meal plans.

"How do ships resupply?"

"Ah. Well, all the food prepared here use resources, mainly fuel and ammo to create them. Don't worry; they are not poisonous towards you as those resources only react to Kanmusu. Otherwise they are the same as regular food. Now the bigger the ship, the more the appetite they have and therefore use more resources. Also ships that hold aircraft use bauxite to replenish their planes." Mai explained as Kaito nodded his head hesitantly at that explanation before walking out of the building. He hoped they were right as he was planning to grab lunch later on. He looked at the northern end of the courtyard to find a wooden two-story building as he pointed at it and looked at Mai.

"I'm guessing that's the Crew Quarters?"

"Yup. Each floor can hold six fleet girls. Also some fleet girls could request to share rooms with sister ships so we try our best to accommodate them. You need to build a new building to accommodate more fleet girls if rooms are full."

"Behind that is the Fairy Quarters which essentially looks like a small tree house. That can also be upgraded to accommodate more fairies but at the moment you don't have to worry about it since we have more than enough for now. Now let's go to the HQ which consists of your office, sleeping quarters and the Operation Room." Azusa explained as she ignored the weird glance Kaito gave her at the explanation of their home. He turned to the eastern end of the courtyard to find a smaller two-story building with a few windows plotted around the building. He walked closer to the building as he pushed open the metal double doors as he stepped inside the building.

The entrance of the room was somewhat plain with stairs on the right side that lead up to the second floor. The only other interesting thing to note was a door on the left side of the room.

"That room over there is empty at the moment so you can decide what that will become later." Mai explained as she flew up the stairway eagerly while Kaito walked up the stairs before turning right as he glanced at the small hallway in front of him. The floor had wooden tiles with a few doors on the right side while windows lined the left side. Mai stood in front of a wooden double door, waiting patiently for Kaito to follow her. He glanced at the door before opening it to find an empty room except with a desk and a chair at the far end of the room with a window behind it, looking out towards the staging area and harbor. Another window was on the right side of the room as it looked out into the courtyard, allowing Kaito to take a good look at the base while a wooden door was near the desk on the left, leading to another room.

Kaito made his way towards the door as he opened it to find himself staring at a large spacious room with a bed pressed against the right corner of the room. A small nightstand was near the bed on left with a lamp fixed to it. Near that was another doorway that leads to his personal bathroom. The left wall was lined with a wardrobe and large drawer. He smiled quietly to himself as he closed the door before making his way out of his office.

"How do you think it is?"

"My bedroom is fine. I want to order a couple things for my office if you don't mind."

"Of course but first lets go to the Operations Room. This is where Hitomi relay's information to and also where you can take command of your fleet." Mai answered as Kaito followed her out of the door to the room at the far end of the hallway. He pushed the door open to come into brightly lit spacious room. There were several windows with dark curtains. The middle of the room had a large, touch screen fitted table that went up to the waist. Several screens littered the front wall to help process information. Two tables lined each walls with several communication equipment on top of the tables. The room was final complete with a map on the right wall of the island and of the surrounding islands and waters.

Kaito walked up to the touch table and looked at Mai who beckoned him to touch it. Kaito inhaled a deep breath before lightly tapping the screen as it came to life. The room lit up further with the blue color of the table as it began to process information and form an easily readable map. He was surprised to see the landmasses were accurately portrayed as his eyes darted from the base to a smaller island close by as it showed where the trees and sands were located. He noticed a small green dot circling the island with an arrow showing its direction. The letters 'Inazuma' and 'DD' was displayed above the green dot.

"The green dot represents friendly ships while red dots represent enemy ships."

"Am I able to communicate with her?"

"Of course. Just wear this earpiece and press the button twice." Azusa spoke up as Kaito took the earpiece that looked like a Bluetooth headset and placed it on his right ear. He tapped the button twice as it buzzed and came to life.

"Inazuma. Can you hear me?"

[Co-Commander! Loud and clear nanodesu!]

"Good. How does it look?"

[No-Nothing to report. It's very quiet nanodesu]

"Alright, you can head on back to base. I need your help on something."

[Hai nanodesu. I will see you soon]

"Yea, see you soon." Kaito replied as he tapped the button once to stop broadcasting. He took a deep breath before removing the earpiece away from his ear and placing it into his jacket pocket. He glanced over at Mai and pointed at the table who motioned him to double tap. He double tapped the screen as it began to power down.

"Don't worry so much Commander. I am also notified whenever your fleet is out in the sea and will notify you if you need to be here or if something is wrong. Now that is out of the way, what is it you want to request?" Mai asked, remembering he wanted to request something.

"I want to some furniture in my office. I would say a computer, a couple of paintings of the ocean, map of Shinkai-jima, one or two chairs, several filing cabinets, and a stand with a coffee maker. I also want to construct a ship." Kaito said as he turned from Mai who was tapping away at her tablet at his orders, to Azusa who also pulled out a tablet out of nowhere and tapped away. Kaito's tablet beeped as he pulled it out and unfolded it as a screen appeared in front of him. It had the four different resources along with an adjuster to adjust how much resources he wanted to use. He glanced up at the amount of resources he had to see that he had close to 700 fuel, 650 for ammo and steel while 600 for bauxite. He adjusted the adjuster to make spend 200 of each resource except bauxite which he made it 100.

Once completed, he placed the order as the order was replaced with a timer that read two hours. He smiled to himself as he folded it and placed the tablet back into his back pocket.

"I have ordered the furniture and they should be brought to your room in a couple of minutes."

"Good. Mai, I also want to change the empty room downstairs into a briefing room. I want several dozen chairs, projector screen to display information and maps as well whiteboards with markers to write on them. I will leave the layout of the room to you. Also send Inazuma to my office when she docks, okay?" Kaito said as he made his way out the door after receiving nods from the two fairies that vanished in an instant. Kaito walked down the hallway with a small smile to himself before opening the door to his office as he planned how he would lay his room out. The nervousness he had when he got to the base was long gone and was replaced by an anxiousness to start to get to work immediately, something he had never expect he would feel so as he contemplated on the placement of his room.

* * *

 **The second chapter of this story and man was this a long one :D Now this chapter introduces several characters: Sakamoto Taiyou, Yuzuki, Mai, Azusa and Hitomi. Next chapter will be the first ship Kaito will get! I wonder who that will be ;)**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Supreme Evil King: Kaga and Hibiki are some of my favorite characters so they will definitely be added. Shimakaze will also most likely be added to his fleet as well.**

 **Rayshia: Thank you for showing interest and thanks for suggesting. I have planned to add Shigure in so don't worry.**

 **ark: I don't have a Heavy Cruiser. I have a Destroyer. I will consider adding Sendai though.**

 **Robynhood13: At the moment yes. I might change it later but for now, that's what its going to be.**

 **I will be adding more ships so if you want to suggest some then please write them in the reviews.** **Anyway hope you guys like it. Next update is Life of a Warrior so stay tuned for that. Anyway see you guys next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter of Cursed Luck! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Office – Kaito POV**

"Co-Commander. Where should I put this stand with the coffee maker?"

"Hmmm… I would say push it against the wall near my bedroom door." Kaito explained to Inazuma as he pointed near the left side of bedroom door while trying to position a painting of the ocean and sunset onto the wall.

After Inazuma had docked, the two of them had been working on designing his office to make it look practical and operational. He took several steps back to examine how the painting looked in conjunction with the whole office. On the right side of the wall were two filing cabinets with a wooden shelf in the middle. On top of this shelf were several pictures of him from his childhood and his memorable photos that were pushed towards the front while pushed to the wall were a stand with a small stand for his grandfather's ceremonial wakizashi, which he got from him when his grandfather died. Above this shelf was the painting he place of the ocean and the sunset.

The left side of the wall had another filing cabinet with different painting of the ocean. Closer to his bedroom door was a small stand with coffee maker on top of it that Inazuma placed as Inazuma moved of to the side for Kaito to examine the room. He need the coffee maker since he wasn't much of a morning person and it helped him clear his mind and get away the drowsiness of the morning.

Finally he turned to the middle of the room, which had the least change compared to the walls. He still had the desk and chair when he first entered the room but pushed to the right corner of the desk was a computer while two additional chairs faced the desk.

Kaito crossed his arms as he stared at the contents in his room before glancing over his right shoulder, mentally noting that he wanted a bookshelf pushed towards the closest corner to the door.

"Co-Commander, d-don't you need another desk for your secretary ship?" Inazuma asked curiously as she walked closer to Kaito with a mug of coffee in her hand before extending her arm forehead. Kaito silently thanked her as he took the mug and took a good sip out of the mug, allowing the hot brown water to flow down his throat. He removed the mug away from his mug before turning round to the left corner near the door as he pointed at that direction.

"I don't need it now since it's just the two of us but when I do, I will just have it placed in that corner." Kaito answered before sipping on his coffee once again before glancing down towards Inazuma who, like him was holding a different mug cutely with both hands and quietly sipping away at the coffee. Inazuma, sensing his gaze looked up at Kaito while Kaito looked away while scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Say, Inazuma… You remember everything from your past as a ship right?" Kaito asked as Inazuma stopped and nodded her head. Kaito nodded his head before returning to sip his coffee. During the time on the supply ship, Hokyuu, he had taken his time to read information about Inazuma especially her past when she was a ship. She was the last of the Akatsuki-class destroyers, a sub-class of the Special Type destroyers, the Fubuki-class. They were considered the most powerful destroyers of their time and the Akatsuki-class were created with improvements of the Fubuki-class. He stared back down at the young girl who fidgeted from left to right at his gaze. Kaito chuckled slightly at her embarrassed reaction before another question popped in his head.

"Before you met me, what were you doing?" Kaito asked as Inazuma flinched and widened her eyes. She bite her lip then proceeded to look down on the ground as Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that something had happened and she was just hiding it from him. Seeing that she didn't want to answer that question, Kaito sighed before rubbing her head gently. She flinched at his touch before glancing up at him as he gave her a warm smile.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But whenever you want help or need to talk just come to me okay?" Kaito suggested as Inazuma nodded her head. Kaito smiled and removed his hand from her head and walked over to his desk and placed the empty mug before stretching a little.

"Co-Commander…"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-What are your interests?"

"Interests? Like what I like?" Kaito reconfirmed as Inazuma nodded her head. He wondered for several seconds why she would ask something like that before pointing to the harbor out of the window.

"The ocean. I love everything about the ocean. It's wildlife to its water. Everything" Kaito answered as Inazuma took in what he said. Her pervious perception of Kaito being a person who was rude and violent was quickly shattered by his words as she watched him stare at the ocean with care and love.

Suddenly with a puff of smoke, the Construction Fairy, Azusa appeared with a hammer slung over her shoulders. She mused at the now decorated room as the two other occupants stared at her.

"Nice room you got Commander."

"Thanks Azusa. So, do you need anything?"

"Yea, I'm just here to tell you that construction for the new ship finishes in 10 minutes." Azusa said as Kaito blinked several times before pulling out his tablet and unfolded it open to check time when he saw a notification on the tablet. He clicked it to see the timer left for construction to finish move down to nine minutes. Kaito stared at the tablet, wondering why it didn't make a sound or vibrate to tell him so. Kaito, deciding to ignore that design flaw, folded it once more before placing it into his back pocket.

"Okay, let's go meet her. Inazuma, you come too."

"Hai nanodesu."

With that, the three of them left his office and began making their way towards the Factory Area. Kaito glanced around the quiet Shinkai-jima Naval Base, as he saw not much activity around them. They only sound around the base was the hitting of hammers on metal and drills pressing into steel as Inazuma flinched slightly at the sound. It seems that Inazuma was reacting to the sound as he turned back to the front, the dry dock coming closer and closer to view. It took another couple of minutes before they came to the large steel doors in front of the dry dock as he crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Nervous Commander?"

"Well it's my first time doing something like this, so you can say I am"

 _Plus the fact that my luck is cursed…_ Kaito mentally added but didn't bother saying it out loud as Inazuma patiently stared at the steel doors in front of them while Azusa smiled at Kaito.

"Don't worry about it. She will know everything about herself, her duty and her skills except names of people." Azusa explained as Kaito stared at her before nodding his head when suddenly the sounds of construction ceased. Kaito turned to the door as he waited several seconds, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly he could hear large gears turning as the steel doors in front of him began to open slowly, splitting in the middle. The doors were obviously much larger than human sized and it seemed like it was able to fit a whole battleship inside. Kaito gulped down some spit before pushing forward as he made his way towards the inside of the dry dock.

He stepped inside the dark room as he glanced around. The room was too dark for him to make out any machinery or anything in the room except for a figure standing some bit away from him. Suddenly several spotlights flickered on brightly as Kaito squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

After several more seconds, his eyes adjusted as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was around the same height as Inazuma, allowing Kaito to conclude that she was a destroyer. She had brick red eyes and long, messy black hair with a red hair tie towards the end. She wore a black school blazer with a matching skirt over a white button down shirt with a red tie. To finish off, she also wore black socks and brown shoes.

 _Not bad for my luck…_ Kaito thought as the young girl quickly walked off the platform before stopping in front of him. She quickly gave Kaito a salute as Kaito returned the salute with a stern expression.

"I am Hatsushimo, the fourth ship of the Hatsuharu-class. I am pleased to meet you!" the girl, Hatsushimo introduced herself before smiling softly at the members present. Kaito stared at the girl, sensing that girl in front of him was pretty strong despite being a destroyer.

"I am Hamazaki Kaito, Commander of this Naval Base. You can call me Commander or Kaito. This here is Inazuma of the Akatsuki-class destroyer." Kaito introduced himself before pointing to Inazuma who stood behind him before being pushed to the front by Azusa as she bowed respectfully.

"I-It's nice to meet you nanodesu!" Inazuma greeted as Hatsushimo smiled at her and returned her bow.

"I'm Azusa, the construction fairy of this base" Azusa greeted as Hatsushimo nodded her head.

"The other two fairies aren't here but when you have time go meet them alright?"

"Yes, I understand." Hatsushimo replied cheerfully with a soft smile as Kaito nodded her head. However before he could say anything further, Mai appeared with a puff of smoke, as her expression was stern. Sensing something was wrong; Kaito narrowed his eyes while the other two girls sensed the seriousness of the situation.

"Commander, our radar has spotted a lone destroyer 3 klicks northeast of the base, heading west towards the east entrance of the base." Mai explained as Kaito's eyes narrowed further at the close proximity of the destroyer.

"And why wasn't I told of this?"

"You were sent a notification…" Mai pointed out as Kaito pulled out his pad and unfolded it to see a notification beaming at him. Kaito tapped on the map as he saw the destroyer moving slowly towards the east entrance as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _I need some kind of sound to notify me…_ Kaito thought before turning to the two girls near to him with a stern expression as the two awaited his orders.

"Hatsushimo, Inazuma. Head to the Staging Area and deploy immediately. I want you two to leave from the west entrance and then split up to attack the destroyer from both sides. Got it?"

"Roger!"

"Ha-Hai nanodesu!"

The two said before bolting towards the staging area while Kaito dashed for the Operations Room to give his orders to his ships.

 **Harbor – Inazuma POV**

Inazuma left the staging area with her mechanized outfit strapped onto her. Strapped onto her back was her mainmast and funnel with her 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount. Torpedo launchers with three torpedoes load on each side were attached to the sides of her torso as she skated across the water, heading towards the west entrance.

Skating behind her was the new fleet girl to this base, Hastushimo. Like her she had her mainmast and funnel strapped onto her back with torpedo launchers with three torpedoes load on each side were also attached to the sides of her torso. She held two small main cannons in both hands, resembling 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount but the left gun only having one turret.

The two of them wasted no time as they quickly arrived at the west entrance before Hatsushimo called out to Inazuma.

"I will go left and you go right. If you see the target, hit him quickly so we can surprise him."

Inazuma nodded her head before the two of them went their separate ways. Inazuma took deep breaths as she slowly made her way towards the east entrance. It was the first time she was sent out to the sea to deal with an Abyssal ship so she was slightly nervous. She hoped she would be able to do a good job so she can impress her new commander, Kaito.

She shook her head, feeling that she was closing in on the destroyer as she hugged the coast of the northern island. She began to load her guns so she can fire at the enemy once in range.

Another several seconds past before she came out to the other side, she squinted her eyes when she spotted something making its way towards the east entrance. She flinched slightly at the sight of the Abyssal.

It looked like a deformed whale with a black hull and glowing green eyes while Inazuma could make out a small mouth on the underside. Seeing a chance to attack, she brought her gun forward before she began to take aim, positioning it slightly in front of the destroyer.

Seeing that now was the moment to strike, she let loose a salvo but the rounds hit the waters slightly in front of the destroyer as water splashed in front of the destroyer. Inazuma biter her lips in disappointment as the destroyer began to slow down its movement and begun to turn towards Inazuma, seemingly noticing the fleet girl. Inazuma loaded her guns once and shot another salvo to try to land hit at the destroyer. This time, one round hit the bow of the Abyssal as it screeched in pain.

Inazuma had no time to celebrate as she saw the mouth of the destroyer opening up as a large single cannon appeared and shot a round forward but only to be easily avoided by Inazuma who skated to the right.

Inazuma continued to load her guns while dodging another two salvos of the single rounded cannon of the destroyer. She shot another salvo but this time it missed as the water around it splashed. Inazuma clicked her tongue in annoyance when suddenly three rounds pounded into the sides of the destroyer as it howled in pain. Inazuma glanced over to her right to see Hatsushimo with her hand extended forward with stoic expression, her barrels smoking from the fire.

Inazuma turned back to the front before she shot her torpedo's forward at the moderately damaged ship. The Abyssal ship had no time to react or dodge the attack as the torpedo's hit home causing a fiery explosion that engulfed the destroyer before a fireball exploded out of the water. Inazuma breathed out a sigh of relief before turning to look at her new comrade who was smiling softly and giving her a thumbs up. Inazuma returned the gesture before the voice of Kaito rang in their ears.

"Good work both of you. Head back to base to resupply. Also you guys have the rest of the day off but be ready for a meeting in the morning about today's incident."

"Hai!"

"H-Hai nanodesu!"

The two girls responded before they turned towards the east entrance, heading back to their new home and base after fighting their first battle with an Abyssal.

 **Mess Hall**

Inazuma inhaled a quick breath of air as her shoulders tensed before sighing deeply, the air built up in her lungs being expelled forward and her tense shoulders dropping back down. Her closed eyes now began to open as she glanced down at her tray of food she had just grabbed. The meal was simple, some chicken karaage, rice and tomato salad. Inazuma stared down at the food, as her mind raced to the events of the battle and its aftermath.

She had never been sortied into combat and wasn't sure how one was suppose to feel about cobat, but one thing was certain and that she was scared. The franticness of combat, the precision needed in movement and of the attacks, the anticipation of the enemy. All of this one had to take into account when in combat. The missing of salvos brings one's self confident down like a brick sinking into the oceans. Although she was glad that she didn't sustain a hit and thus have yet being spared from that pain, she was unable to hit her target as much as she wanted. Only thanks to the timely salvo from Hatsushimo, allowed they to achieve victory.

At the thought of Hatsushimo's name, she realized that she had left her fellow ship and new comrade in the Staging Area. After the battle, she had been thinking of the events outside their harbor, that she had quickly removed her gear and immediately headed for the Mess Hall for her food and to refuel. Inazuma slumped backward into her chair, disappointed that she was unable to converse with her and hoped that she hadn't made a bad impression on her. Inazuma sighed as she picked up her chopsticks and brought her hands together.

 _Itadakimasu..._ Inazuma silently thought in her mind as she moved her hand to pick up a chicken when suddenly she noticed another tray being placed in front of her. She glanced up slightly to see Hatsushimo staring down at her with a gentle expression and a soft smile. Inazuma jolted back with a somewhat surprised expression at her standing there as Hatsushimo continued to smile politely despite Inazuma's surprise.

"Can I sit with you, Inazuma-san?"

"G-Go ahead nanodesu..." Inazuma replied shyly as Hatsushimo sat down opposite to her, her hands moving towards her chopsticks before picking it up and repeating the same thing that Inazuma did. Inazuma stared at her for a few seconds, unsure at what she should do or say to her fellow Kanmusu. She watched as Hatsushimo picked up a chicken karaage and brought it towards her mouth as she took a bite of the food quietly. She peered up as she looked at Inazuma before pointing to her food with the other side of her chopsticks.

"Aren't you going to eat Inazuma-san?" Hatsushimo asked curiously as Inazuma snapped out of her dazed state and with a small blush, plunged her chopsticks towards her chicken. She picked one up and bite down on it, as the juices of the meat rushed out into her body, giving her the feeling of her body rejuvenating. Hatsushimo smiled at her before turning her attention back to her tray as the two of them sat there in silence while eating their food in the relative quiet Mess Hall.

"Good work today, Inazuma-san. You did well" Hatsushimo broke the silence with a compliment as Inazuma took a small bite of the rice before staring up at Hatsushimo who was looking into her with a smile. Inazuma jolted her eyes from her face to her tray as she nodded her head in thanks. Silence began to surround the two of them once again as Inazuma bite her lower lip in nervousness while Hatsushimo returned to eating her food quietly.

"Um...Th-Thank you for coming to my aid today nanodesu" Inazuma replied as she peered up into her fellow Kanmusu who blinked several times before smiling with her usual soft, polite smile.

"You don't need to thank me for that Inazuma-san. I would have done that to anyone who was my friend" Hatsushimo answered as Inazuma, lifted her head slightly and glanced up at her. She could tell that there was no lie in Hatsushimo's eyes as she continued to smile at her. Inazuma had noticed that Hatsushimo was energetic but at the same time, polite and caring. It was personality that was vastly different from her, being more shy and timid. Hatsushimo picked up her last piece of karaage and plopped it into her mouth, before pointing softly with her chopsticks.

"I heard you were one of the few earlier Kanmusu, right? Did you take part in combat before?" Hatsushimo asked as Inazuma shook her head embarrassingly. Hatshushimo nodded her head softly before bringing the bowl of rice closer to her face and throwing in some dozen rice grains into her mouth in between before speaking. What she said was true, Inazuma was one of the few of earlier Kanmusu, however despite this she was the only one who was unable to experience combat. Inazuma knew what usually people would ask when they heard of this as she waited fearfully for that question to be spoken.

"Can I ask why?" Hatsushimo asked politely as Inazuma glanced down at her tray, her expression transforming from being shy to being gloomy. Hatsushimo stared at her expression change with concern building up in her. She felt sick of herself for asking a personal question towards her fellow Kanmusu.

"I'm sorry, Inazuma-san. That was rude of me, please forget-"

"N-No, I...! I...! Um..."

Hatsushimo tried to take her words back when Inazuma interjected but quickly shot herself down as she looked down at her tray, her teeth biting her lips. Hatsushimo widened her eyes at her small outburst before smiling softly at her fellow destroyer.

"It's okay Inazuma-san. Just tell me when you feel comfortable" Hatsushimo spoke out as Inazuma glanced back up at Hatsushimo who stared at her with caring eyes and gentle smile. Inazuma nodded her head slowly before she picked up her bowl of rice once again and started to eat all the while being watched by Hatsushimo. Inazuma shot small glances up at the black haired Kanmusu who continued to watch her like a mother watching her child.

"Ah, Inazuma-chan! Hatsushimo-chan! Yahoo!"

A sudden voice rang out in the distance when the two of them turned to notice the compass fairy, Hitomi speeding towards them with Azusa and a few fairy drones behind her, carrying some boxes of food. Hitomi twirled around them before landing on top of Hatsushimo's head as she began to stretch her arms.

"Good job today defeating that lone destroyer, you guys did a good job! Yay, yay!" Hitomi said as she gave a double v-sign towards the two Kanmusu who both stared at her with confusion and conflicted expressions.

"Mou, don't be like that! Do it with me! Yay, yay!" Hitomi exclaimed as she repeated the double v-sign as Hatsushimo continued to stare up at Hitomi while Inazuma reluctantly did what she was told.

"Hitomi-san, what are you doing here?" Hatsushimo asked politely at the fairy who was sitting on top of her head who was smiling happily at Inazuma, for doing what she asked.

"Well... Ka- Itai!"

Before Hitomi could answer Hatsushimo's question, she was interrupted by a large wrench slamming into the top of her head. Hitomi held the top her head with a small tear developing around her eyes as they turned to find Azusa with a clearly agitated expression.

"Damn it, Hitomi. You are suppose to be helping me carry Kaito's food. Stop relaxing on top Hatsushimo's head"

"Itai! Mou, Azusa-chan is too violent! You are never going to get a boyfriend" Hitomi complained as Azusa narrowed her eyes, the area around them became cold and dark. Inazuma started to shiver from the coldness in the air while Hatsushimo stayed silent, not wanting to breath as the event proceeded. The wrench was brought closer to Hitomi's face as she shrieked in fear before fearfully staring back at Azusa whose eyes were glowing.

"Do you want me screw your head off?" Azusa coldly and dangerously asked as Hitomi began to frantically shake her head. Azusa continued to stare at Hitomi before the area around them began to return to normal as Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. However she was quickly yanked off Hatsushimo's head and given a box of food to hold.

"Wh-What are the boxes for, Azusa-san?" Inazuma asked fearfully as Azusa turned from watching Hitomi struggling to hold the box to Inazuma. She pointed in the direction of the HQ with her wrench.

"We are delivering the Commander's dinner since he is keeping himself busy with Mai analyzing todays battle. You guys did good today, the Commander seemed very pleased with the results" Azusa added as Inazuma sighed in relief while Hatsushimo nodded her head and smiled softly.

"Azusa-chan...! Hurry up...! Too... Heavy..." Hitomi called out with struggled breath as Azusa shook her head in disappointment at her.

"Alright, alright. I gotta run so see you two in the morning. Go have a bath or get some sleep, you are gonna needed it." Azusa called out before she and Hitomi walked out of the Mess Hall towards the HQ where Kaito, their Commander is. Inazuma watched them walk away from them before turning her attention back to Hatsushimo who also turned to her.

"What will you be doing after this Inazuma? I'm planning to go to the Repair Docks for a bath, do you want to join me?" Hatsushimo asked curiously.

"I-I think I will go to sleep nanodesu" Inazuma replied as Hatsushimo nodded her head slowly in understanding before smiling softly at her.

"That's alright. I will see you in the morning then, good night Inazuma-san"

"Oyasumi nanodesu" Inazuma replied as she watched Hatsushimo pick up her tray and leave it at the 'return tray' section before walking out the building with wave of her hand. Inazuma waved back lightly as she watched her disappear out the door. She waited a couple of minutes, her mind dozing of from the long day she experienced today before following suit with Hatsushimo's actions, by picking up her tray and walking towards 'return tray' section. She placed the tray down before staring at the door and walking towards her room, knowing that another long day will begin tomorrow.

* * *

 **Here is the third chapter of this story. Since the previous one was long, this one is much shorter. Now this chapter introduces his newest ship girl: Hatsushimo of the Hatsuharu-class destroyers. We also have our first battle of the story. Things are going to get intense from the next chapter onwards so stay tuned for that.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel: I wasn't trying to base Taiyou and Yuzuki on anyone but if I was to say then for Taiyou, its Shuu Maiko from Nisekoi and Sakamoto Tatsuma from Gintama while Yuzu, its a mix of Ruri Miyamoto also from Nisekoi and Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats.**

 **Unicorn 359: He did but not one of those two.**

 **Dead Pann: Tatsuta? I like you suggestion and I think she might join him. I am also planning to add Tenryuu since I really like her as well and they go hand in hand as sister ships.**

 **I will be adding more ships so if you want to suggest some then please write them in the reviews.** **Anyway hope you guys like it. Next update is Life of a Warrior so stay tuned for that. Anyway see you guys next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter of Cursed Luck! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Next Morning, Operation Room – Kaito POV**

The light of the sun had begun to rise from the ocean as it began to illuminate the dark and quiet Shinkai-jima Naval Base. The sounds of waves hitting the concrete breakwaters and the sea gulls chirping high above in the skies resonated the quiet morning of the Naval Base. The lights in many of the rooms slowly began to activate and began their daily tasks.

However one area of the base was constantly lit, the occupant waking in the early hours of the morning to investigate a matter that had been on his mind since the day before.

Kaito leaned forward on the touch screen table with the images of yesterday's battle playing on the table. He was pleased at the quick work his ships were able to make of the enemy destroyer and was glad that none of them sustained serious damage in his first ever skirmish.

However several factors ran into his mind despite the success. The first was about the radar. He was notified about Abyssal Ship when it was about 3 clicks near the base. That, to him, was too close for his comfort and he knew he had to do something about that. The second thing was about the notifications. He needed some kind of sound that could notify him whenever a ship is close or a ship is soon built. Finally and the most important factor was where the destroyer came from.

He knew that Okinotori-shima Naval Base, the southernmost base had been constantly attacked or staging attacks against the Abyssal Fleet who has control over Indian Ocean, the seas in Southeast Asia, Southern Atlantic, Eastern Pacific and waters near Australia and New Zealand. His base at Shinkai-jima was about 250 klicks north of the said island therefore, he had not been expecting to see much action. Yes it was understandable that the Abyssal Fleet would try to knock out the supply lines like what they did to the US Navy in the Central and Eastern Pacific and the supply lines heading to the Pacific in the Atlantic of European nations, effectively cutting Japan off from the rest of the world. However he believed that this move by the Abyssal was too fast, allowing him to come to the hypothesis that they had most likely knew about an existence of a base somewhere in this area and had sent a patrol to scout it out. Therefore Kaito knew there is a big possibility that they have some type of base in the vicinity in order to counter his.

Kaito stared at the table for several more seconds until the image of the battle had ended. He pushed himself up as the three fairies; Mai, Azusa and Hitomi floated in front of him and levitate so they can stare at the touch table.

"For our first battle, this is some good results but we have several things to discuss. How the hell did we not spot the ship before it reached too close?"

"Hai, hai! Hitomi-chan can answer that! So it seems the surface to sea radar has a range of only about four klicks around the base." Hitomi explained while winking and swinging her wand.

"Why only four? That's too short."

"We don't know sir. We can only assume that it was placed temporarily during the construction of the base to spot enemy ships or…"

"Or placed deliberately by someone who knew I would be coming here…" Kaito finished Mai's sentence before clicking his tongue in annoyance. The choosing of a base commander was usually chosen sometime at the beginning of the base construction or right before to make sure they wouldn't be assigned to something else when construction was complete. Kaito sighed, deciding he can think about who would do such a thing on a later date.

"Okay, let's move onto to the destroyer… Hitomi, pull up the path of the destroyer when it came into our radar." Kaito requested as Hitomi waved her wand around and pointed it at the screen like a wizard utilizing magic. Kaito sweat dropped at her mage like attitude before the table began to shine as red dotted lines began to appear in the screen, showing the path of the enemy destroyer. He stared at it, showing that the destroyer entered the area from the northeast at a slight angle and was originally heading south but began to turn west about a half a click into the radar. Kaito placed his hand on the chin as he stared at the table for several seconds, his eyes narrowing at the sight.

"I don't think this will tell you much about where this destroyer came from…" Azusa commented quietly before Kaito raised his head as he looked at Hitomi once more.

"Can you increase the range of the map to about 200 klicks around the base with images of any known islands nearby?" Kaito commanded as Hitomi twirled her wand before the map began to widen with Shinkai-jima at the center. He could see numerous islands surrounding the base, most of them smaller than Shinkai-Jima and concentrated on the southern and western side of the map while a few islands littered the north and east side of the map.

 _Time to take a gamble at my luck…_ Kaito thought as he pointed at the red dotted line of the destroyer as the other members stared at Kaito.

"Extrapolate the line until it hits an island or near a patch of islands." Kaito finished as the three fairies glanced at Kaito, finally understanding what he was thinking to do. Hitomi smiled at her commander's idea before waving her wand once again as the red dotted line began to extend northeastward as the members patiently waited and watched where it was going. After several minutes of waiting and skating past a few islands, the line made its way towards a patch of island as it stopped right in the center of the patch of islands.

The patch of islands were several small islands surrounding each other to form almost like a square like pattern. Kaito smirked, thanking his luck for this find before glancing up at his fairies.

"How far are these islands from here?"

"Ummm… They are about 100 to 150 klicks northeast of here. Moreover are you sure it came from here?"

"No, I'm not. I am just extrapolating the course the destroyer took. Obviously it could come from anywhere but this is the only thing we got so we need to make use of it…" Kaito answered Mai's concern as Kaito stared at the patch of islands further before he zoomed in closer on the table to examine the islands more closely. Since extrapolating wasn't very accurate, there was large possibility that this was not the location of the enemy base. However he needed to take a chance and hope this was the location as he looked up at Azusa.

"What kind of scouting capabilities do we have?" Kaito asked as Azusa shrugged her shoulders much to his dismay. Mai floated slightly forward and cough into her tiny balled hand before looking back up.

"Since this base was built in mind of protecting supply lines, we have no means to scout an area except sending out the destroyers." Mai explained as Kaito clicked his tongue. He didn't want to risk sending his destroyers to scout a possibly dangerous and relatively unknown area. He turned to Azusa who had lowered her shrug and was casually floating in front of him.

"What can we build that would give us scouting capabilities?" Kaito asked further as Azusa stared into the ceiling in deep thought. She then pulled her tablet out of nowhere and began typing and swiping away, trying to find the correct information. Several seconds later, she looked up from her tablet as it vanished into thin air.

"That would be an airfield or a seaplane hanger. But you are not even close in having enough resource to build something like that."

"How much do they cost?"

"A seaplane hanger is about 10,000 to 15,000 of each resource while an airfield is about double that." Azusa answered Kaito's question bluntly as he groaned in annoyance. That was almost 10 to 30 times his maximum amount of resources his supply depot can hold.

"Plus both of them take time to build and require quite a lot of fuel and bauxite to maintain." Mai followed up with a smirk as Kaito raised his hands up in defeat, clearly knowing that an airfield or a seaplane hanger was out of the option. Plus he didn't really have the time to wait to get the resources needed or the time to wait for them to finish building. He needed information about this supposed base now and that meant that the only way for them to scout at the moment was send his destroyers to the islands and have them survey it. Of course he knew it was dangerous since he is risking having his ships possibly sinking but he needed to make sure that it wasn't a large base since that could bring hell loose to the supply ships. If it was a small base with small number of destroyers then he could possible strike it down with just two destroyers but if it was a large base that was pumping out battleships or submarines then he needed to inform HQ so they can do something about this.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and placed his left hand over his chin and mouth while his mind raced with ideas of how to overcome the problem. The fairies meanwhile stood nearby as they silently waited for Kaito to speak up. As if he remembered something he wanted to ask, looked up at Mai.

"I'm curious Mai but why didn't those batteries attack the destroyer. I mean their range is most likely the same as the radar right?"

"Yes but the most likely answer is that the destroyer was using the smaller island as a wall while it moved closer to the base." Mai answered as Kaito slowly nodded his head at her words but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the cannons as well. He hoped in his mind that nothing was wrong with them as he pushed them out of thought since his current goal was on his next move.

He knew he needed to send Inazuma and Hatsushimo to this patch of islands immediately despite it being a dangerous mission and needed to upgrade the surface to sea radar so it can at least cover 8 klicks around the base. He also new he needed a new ship since it would give them more firepower. He thought for several more minutes in silence before he knew what cards to play as he glanced up at his fairies that were waiting for his orders patiently.

"Hitomi. Inform Inazuma and Hatsushimo to be in the briefing room in 15 minutes. If they ask why, tell them it's a mission. Azusa. I want to order several things regarding the structures of the base. How much resources do we have and can I do it though you?" Kaito said as he watched Hitomi give him a small salute before vanishing in thin air while Azusa smirked and pulled out her tablet.

"We have hit the max for fuel and steel, around 950 ammo and 900 bauxite and yes, you can do it through me." Azusa replied as she waited for her commander to send her orders. Kaito took a quick intake of air before continuing.

"I want to upgrade the bauxite generator once and the surface to sea radar so that it covers about 8 klicks around the island. Also I want to upgrade the supply depot so it can hold double our current resource max. Finally I want to order construction of a ship with 250 fuel, 200 steel and ammo and finally 100 bauxite." Kaito ordered as Azusa tapped away at her tablet as if she was sending the construction orders flying through the room before she stopped and looked up with thumbs up.

"Well we are going to use 250 fuel, 900 steel, 200 ammo and 800 bauxite up. That okay with you, Boss?" Azusa asked while Kaito was taken back by his sudden new nickname as he shook his head and nodded his head before Azusa sent the orders when the sound of the base coming alive suddenly erupted all around the room. Kaito walked over to a curtain and pulled it slightly to the side to look out the window. He could see several dozen fairies floating its way to the factory area while some were floating up to the radar above him. He could already see some fairies carrying resources out of the supply depot to their respective destinations.

"How long will this all take?"

"Bauxite generator: about five hours, radar: about three hours, supply depot: about six hours and ship: about four hours." Azusa said as she read the times out of her tablet. Kaito turned to her as he nodded his head before turning to Mai who was waiting for her orders. Kaito proceeded to pull out his tablet and extended it to her. Mai cocked her head as she glanced at it before glancing up at him.

"I want you to install some kind of alert tone or make it vibrate for every different thing that is happening in the base. I want to be able to tell the difference with each of them. Understand?" Kaito commanded as Mai saluted before taking the tablet and vanished in thin air, which was quickly followed by Azusa who smirked and twirled her hammer that appeared out of nowhere, obviously ready to get to her work.

Kaito stood quietly in the empty Operations Room before exhaling a long breath of air. He glanced at the table in front of him before double tapping the table as it began to power down.

 _I hope what I did right now was right… This is going to be a huge gamble…_ Kaito thought as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room to prepare the briefing of his two ships.

 **Briefing Room – Inazuma POV**

 _Hawawawa…Th-This is nerve-racking nanodesu…_ Inazuma thought as she took deep breaths to calm her beating heart. Her posture was tense and all over the place while her thoughts was racing in her mind.

It was the first time she would be going on a mission since being constructed thus the cause of her nervousness. She had always dreamed of going out to the sea to do a mission but she never expected it would be this nerve-racking. The battle yesterday was also very scary for her since it was the first time she saw and fought an Abyssal ship despite being created for sometime now. Now, just a day later, she would be going on her first ever mission. Of course she wasn't alone as she glanced to her left to find Hatsushimo sitting there, waiting patiently for their commander to walk through the door with a calming breath and posture. She sat straight and silent, seemingly nothing was making her nervous like Inazuma.

After yesterday's battle, the two had spent much of the time together, getting to know one another. While Inazuma was more shy and timid, Hatsushimo was kind and polite to those around them, treating everyone with respect. However at the same time she was brave and had a huge desire to protect her fellow ships and her commander, to the point sounding unusually reckless. Inazuma had hoped she would not be so reckless when they go out to see.

Hatsushimo, feeling eyes staring at her turned to the direction of Inazuma who was staring at her in a daze before she waved lightly. Inazuma snapped out of her daze and bowed her head apologetically at Hatsushimo who replied with a forgiving smile when suddenly the door opened. Inazuma spun her head around to the door to see Kaito standing there with a stern expression. Inazuma stared at him for several seconds before the sounds of someone standing up to her feet caught her attention. She glanced behind her back to find Hatsushimo standing to attention with a stern expression as Inazuma took a deep breath before quickly following suit, her head looking forward.

Despite not looking nervous, her heart was beating rapidly and almost felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as the sounds of footsteps echoed the briefing room before Kaito entered their line of sight and stood in front of them. The two members quickly gave him a salute; Hatsushimo's salute sharp and unwavering while Inazuma's was twitching slightly, most likely to her nervousness. Kaito returned the salute before waving his hands to sit down. The two members sat back down on their chairs as the lights began to dim and the screens in front of them began to light up and flutter to life.

"First of all, good job yesterday you two for defeating the destroyer quickly and effectively. You did an especially good job, Inazuma." Kaito announced with a smile as Hatsushimo bowed while Inazuma's cheeks blushed at her commander's words. She began to fidget while averting her eyes from her commander but still shooting glances up at him, obviously embarrassed by the praise. Kaito smiled at her response before returning to his stern expression as a patch of islands appeared in front of the screen.

"Our first priority is to find out where that destroyer came from. The fairies and I have been searching and extrapolated its possible course and found it lead to a patch of islands about 100, 150 klicks northeast of this base. I am sending the two of you to this patch of islands to scout the area and try to see if there is a presence of the Abyssal Fleet. If you located the enemy, I want to know their fighting strength and the location of their base if it exists. Once you have that, I want you both to pull out without engaging them. Once we have this information, we will see how we will deal with things from there. Any questions?" Kaito explained after completing his explanation of the mission to his two ships. Inazuma's nervousness still lingered as she saw Hatsushimo's hand shot up from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you sure the destroyer came from here sir?"

"Honestly, we are not sure. Extrapolating something doesn't provide us with accurate information but it's all we got. I rather gamble on something then gamble on nothing." Kaito answered honestly as Hatsushimo lowered her hand, her question answered by their honest commander. Although she hadn't been with for so long, Inazuma had come to notice that Kaito was honest and sincere, giving his true thoughts without hesitation. He also had a habit on gambling or testing his chances, most likely something do to with his famous unlucky luck. However she couldn't see anything unlucky with his luck but quickly drove that thought away as she raised her hand. Kaito glanced at her as she took it as a sign to speak.

"I-If we are spotted by the A-Abyssal Fleet, what should we do?"

Inazuma's question brought silence in the room as Hatsushimo glanced between the two of them while Kaito stared into her eyes in deep thought before snapping away to face both of them.

"If you are spotted, I want you two to immediate return to base. Do not engage the enemy. I can't afford to lose the two of you to the enemy yet." Kaito replied, his tone kind and caring, as he sounded worried for his ships if that situation would occur. The two members seeing his care for them nodded their heads as Kaito looked around at the two of them for more questions. Seeing that they had their answers, Kaito took a deep breath.

"Alright. The operation begins in 15 minutes. Good luck and be careful out there. Dismissed."

" "Yes sir!" "

* * *

 **Here is the 4th chapter of this story. Looks like things have finally begun to heat up for the team at Shinkai-Jima Naval Base. We have Kaito starting to upgrade his base as well as ordering his ships on their first mission. Let's hope nothing bad will happen next chapter ;)**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **GreyMan19: Of course. Those two will definitely make an appearance in this story especially Fusou because I lover her soooo much :D**

 **withdranwnmadness000: Nice to see in the reviews again. I can now see you in all of my stories :D**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: Of course! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Unicorn 359: Yea. Look forward to it.**

 **Dead Pann: Hmm... That's actually a pretty good idea. I will incorporate it into the story. Thanks for the suggestion :)**

 **I will be adding more ships so if you want to suggest some then please write them in the reviews.** **Anyway hope you guys like it. Next update is Life of a Warrior so stay tuned for that. Anyway see you guys next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited 5th chapter of Cursed Luck!**

* * *

 **Ocean – Inazuma POV**

The waters were still and quiet, with the sea gulls squawking in the open ocean waters as they flew high in the sky. There were relatively little clouds in the sky, providing them with a clear day as the rays of the sun illuminated the oceans causing it to sparkle back in dodger blue. Past the sparkles, many could often see fish, swimming under them. As the result of the Abyssal attack and the driving of humans off the oceans, the fishes have began to return in abundance, happily swimming as if they knew of nothing that was happening. However as one stares deeper down, they would notice the large depths of the darkness that the oceans give as one could wonder, what dark secrets lay hidden in the depth of the ocean.

Inazuma peered over her right shoulder as she stared far into the distance behind them, towards the direction of their home, Shinkai-Jima. Several dozen minutes have passed since they left the harbor of their base towards the direction of their destination and, despite being only the second day at the base, she had already started making it feel like home. She liked the atmosphere that surrounded the area as well as the friendliness of the fairies and Kanmusu there. And also thanks to her Commander, Kaito.

To her, Kaito was a strange and unique person. He was serious, on point, knows what he is doing as a Commander but at the same time is kind and caring, worrying and supportive of his comrades. It was different from what she had learned from other Kanmusu who told her that their Admirals or Commanders were strict, developing only working like relationship with his ships. Not only that, he was really mysterious like the deep sea and the rumors she had heard of him were slowly breaking apart, like fragile glass crashing on the ground. She continued to stare over her right shoulder, as images of him began to enter her mind.

"Inazuma-san, are you alright?"

Hatsushimo's voice snapped her out of her stare as she swung her head towards her left, finding both Hatsushimo and Hitomi, who sat on Inazuma's left shoulder, staring into her with worried glances. Inazuma, blushing slightly in a pink hue, nodded her head as she removed the images of Kaito, knowing that she had to focus on the mission at hand. Hatsushimo nodded her head before her attention returned to the surrounding ocean, making sure they weren't followed or were tracked by the enemy.

The surrounding area that surrounded them were mostly oceans, with the occasional island littered here and there. The island were usually very small, with just a sand beach with occasional island being a bit bigger with small palm trees littered on them.

"Hi-Hitomi-san, how far are we from the target islands?" Inazuma asked as Hitomi pulled out her tablet and punched in a few numbers. Several seconds of loading took place before Hitomi stashed her tablet away with a puff of smoke.

"We are about 40 klicks away from Shinkai-Jima, so we have about 70, maybe 80 klicks left before we are close by" Hitomi announced as Inazuma nodded her head in thanks before noticing Hatsushimo, moving slightly closer to her.

"That's still a long ways away, how fast are we traveling right now Hitomi-san?"

"Uhhhh… About 27 knots!" Hitomi exclaimed as Hatsushimo nodded her head before turning her attention to Inazuma, with a small smile on her face.

"Shall we speed up a little, Inazuma-san? I can go up to about 36 knots" Hatsushimo suggested as Inazuma nodded her head, knowing that they should probably go a little faster towards their destination. They both knew that staying in open water for too long was too dangerous especially with just two of them. If they sped up then they will be able to arrive at the destination slightly faster thus complete the mission faster. The two of them looked at each other before, they both began to increase their speeds, from 27 knots to 33 knots. While Hatsushimo stated she could go about 36 knots, Inazuma was slightly faster and could go up to 38 knots thus this speed was nothing to what she is usually capable of doing. They could feel the wind hit them more furiously thanks to the faster speed they were going at as they could see the water from their outfits being pushed outward more ferociously while the islands around them began to speed past them faster.

"Ya, hoooooooooo!" Hitomi cried out in excitement at the rapid speed as she held on her hat with a large smile on her face, adrenaline rushing through. Inazuma glanced over at Hatsushimo who continued to smile softly before noticing Inazuma's smile and directed it towards her. Inazuma, looked away in slight embarrassment before smiling softly to herself as the two of them sped past a small patch of islands, making their way towards their destination several klicks north of their position.

 **Office – Kaito POV**

Kaito stood there in his quiet, his left shoulder propped against the wall as he stared out of the window behind his desk, looking out at the harbor of his base. He wore his uniform with the top two buttons undone and his hat nowhere to be seen. He brought his right hand up to his lips to take a sip of the coffee he made himself several minutes prior as he continued to stare at the base. It was mostly inactive base except for the large construction noises that rung around him with the fairies hard at work in building what he had requested. He caught the glimpse of Azusa ordering the drones towards certain areas as well as helping out with construction at times. Kaito smiled softly to himself before turning his attention towards the base in general.

It was a surreal site to behold for Kaito. One moment he was in Yokosuka and now he was now a commander of a base about 1300 klicks south of Yokosuka HQ. One moment he was hated and people didn't want him to be in navy and next; he had a small group of subordinates who were putting their trust in him. It was a strange thing to behold in his opinion, one that he can't get his head around it. Not only that, he was already involving himself with the action of fighting the Abyssal Fleet.

Before the war, not many people joined the navy. Kaito simply joined the navy partly because his parents forced him to and partly because he wanted to be close to the oceans.

However the start of the war changed everything. Many people were angry at the Abyssal Fleet at pushing humans off the coast and the oceans. They were shocked at the failure of their navy but once they heard that they could use Ship girls or Kanmusu to fight against them, many flocked to join the navy and fight against the Abyssal Fleet. Kaito, despite not really wanting to fight, did want to payback the Abyssal Fleet for ruining the oceans he loved so much. He wanted to take back the waters of his beloved ocean from the hideous creatures. So he, went along with many, not fully putting his 100% support towards the cause.

And thus, many didn't understand why he joined their cause and thus began to ostracize him. He was from a prestigious navy background, if he asked for something he would most likely get what he wished while others had to study or work to get into the action. Plus when people heard his reason for joining the navy, many bad mouthed him for being naïve, childish and not being patriotic enough about his wish to fight against the Abyssal Fleet.

All of this hatred and people not understanding him, quickly made him disillusioned with everything about the navy, how fellow classmates treated him, how higher ups sometimes saw his unwillingness to fight the enemy 100% as cowardice and finally the prestige he has thanks to his parents.

He disliked his parents to say the least. He could remember the times of their strict and stern, officer like attitude they had towards him, not showing enough love towards him and not appreciating what he has done. He could remember times when he did excellent in school but was always never congratulated and instead slammed for getting one wrong mistake. He remembered the times when he was never congratulated on any of the special days like birthdays and Christmas. He was always forced to follow their footsteps and was expected to be the best of his works, something he didn't wish to be.

He wanted to have freedom with his choices and decisions, preferring to be the best person he can be instead of achieving perfection. He wanted to be more human like then a machine like his parents.

Kaito shook his head of his thoughts before pushing him off the wall, pulling out his tablet with his free left hand and folded it to check the time. He widened his eyes in surprise at the time being 15, maybe almost 20 minutes since leaving the Operation Room. He didn't realize that he was lost in his thoughts and staring out the window for that long. He quickly folded the tablet before stashing it into his back pocket and brought his right hand to his lips as washed down his mouth with the now warm coffee before crushing the paper cup into a ball.

He glanced over his shoulder to trash can next to the coffee machine before throwing it in its general direction. However before he could walk out of the room, he watched the paper cup hit the rim of the trashcan and hitting the ground. Kaito twitched his eyes in annoyance before walking towards the trash, picking it and throwing it into the trashcan.

Once complete, he made his way towards the door but stopped moments before touching the doorknob as he glanced over his shoulder at the can, his eyes narrowed as he stared at it intently. He could feel his body sensing something that he didn't like, a bad feeling about the events of the mission before snapping his head back to the front as he turned the doorknob to return to the Operation Room.

He closed the door behind him before walking towards the Operation Room while his mind still could not shake the fact that something was going to happen, something that he never liked. It was as if his luck was taunting him with a terrible event, like a skull laughing and cackling at his face over his shoulder.

Shaking his head of these thoughts once again to get him to focus on the task at hand, Kaito walked through the door of the Operations Room, the lights more brightly lit thanks to the screens illuminating the room.

Mai took notice of Kaito as he walked into the room, his face with a neutral expression as he glanced at her.

"Well, you sure took your time" Mai remarked with a small smirk as Kaito shrugged it off without a worry, earning a sigh from Mai.

"Sorry. Anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Well they sped up from travelling at 27 to 33 knots" Mai reported as Kaito cocked his left eyebrow before walking towards the touch table to check, when surely enough he noticed them plowing through the waters at a faster rate compared to when he was in the room last time.

"Did they report anything before they sped up?"

"Nope"

"Then it's probably nothing. How far are they from the base and give me of the route they covered while I was gone"

"Well they are currently about 65 klicks away from this base so they have about 45, 55 klicks to go and sure, wait a second" Mai reported before tapping away at her clipboard as the map began to widen, giving Kaito the view of the islands they passed once he left the room.

Kaito's eyes swiveled and stared at each island before catching the eye of several small-patched islands that the passed as his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed while continuing his gaze towards the group of islands. Mai watched them become annoyed before following his eyesight to the islands.

"Commander, is there something wrong?" Mai asked curiously as Kaito snapped his head around towards her. Kaito smiled sheepishly before shaking his head as Mai slowly nodded her head and fixed the map back at Inazuma and Hatsushimo's position. Kaito however straightened himself up with his right hand brushing his chin while his left hand was crossed over his chest.

Like the cup not entering the trashcan, he could feel that something wasn't right about those islands however kept his comments to himself, knowing he might just be mistaking things.

"What's the status on the construction?"

"The Bauxite generator will be done in less than two hours, radar less than one hour, supply depot less than five hours and ship less than three hours." Mai announced with a glance at her tablet as Kaito nodded his head before leaning in onto the table, his mind racing through every possible situation he could think of, hoping none of them will turn out to be true.

 _Inazuma… Hatsushimo… Stay safe_ Kaito prayed in his mind silently as his eyes focused on the table, not wanting something bad happen to his ships.

 **20 minutes later, Ocean – Inazuma POV**

"Hatsushimo-chan, Inazuma-chan! The islands will be coming into view" Hitomi announced as her small arms shot forward with her fingers pointing straight ahead as Inazuma's attention moved from the small pointed finger on her shoulder to straight in front of her.

Sure enough, several klicks in front of her, she could see several dozen islands littering the horizon in front of them. Although they are quite some ways away from their position, making them look like specks of dust on a camera lens, they were actually about the same size as the smaller island of Shinkai-jima. The islands were mostly forested and littered with palm trees as well as sandy beaches.

While Inazuma was paying attention to islands in front of the, Hatsushimo surveyed the area before dashing closer to Inazuma and pointed at several clumps of islands to the right.

"Inazuma-san, lets head towards those islands over there before making our next move." Hatsushimo suggested as Inazuma nodded her head before turning her body starboard. Hatsushimo also followed suit as the two of them made their way towards the islands. However as time passes and the islands gradually comes into view, they began to slow down, not wanting to crash on the island as well as not wanting their enemy to know of their position. They would soon come to a halt behind the islands as Hitomi jumped off of Inazuma's shoulder and pulled out her tablet and began to show them a map of the area. From the look of the map, they were in the most southern eastern tip of the archipelago as the cluster of islands gradually decreased as it went northwestward.

"Hitomi-san, does our radar give any movements from our enemies in the area?" Hatsushimo asked as Hitomi shook her head. Inazuma glanced at the two of them, her arms in front of her in a nervous fashion. They were in a territory that was uncharted in their maps, which could house anything. Even if their radar wasn't picking up anything, anything could be possibly as she watched Hatsushimo glanced up at Inazuma.

"Okay, let's move in a little bit more cautiously"

"A-Are you sure, Hatsushimo-san? Shouldn't we just head back?"

"We aren't 100% sure if the enemy is not here. We should move in a little bit more to take a closer look at the inner islands before heading back" Hatsushimo explained before she began to move forward as Inazuma, fearfully followed her fellow Kanmusu. Inazuma could not help but feel safe around her fellow Kanmusu who was kind and caring towards but she was also somewhat jealous at how brave she was. Inazuma, being shy and timid, wasn't that brave and wished she was more like her as they banked left and right, past the several shores of an island before coming to a halt.

Hatsushimo motioned for the Inazuma to wait for a second as she went over to peer over an island shore that was covered with high rocks. Inazuma watched her fluid body tense slightly before she backed towards them.

"Wha-What is it, Hatsushimo-san?" Inazuma asked fearfully as Hatsushimo pointed to peer over the island. Confused, Inazuma made her way towards the island shore and peered over the rocks to widen her eyes in surprise.

Sure enough, several dozen klicks in front of them were five I-class destroyers, the Abyssal Fleet's destroyers, which was the same type of destroyer that they destroyed the day before near Shinkai-jima. The five destroyers were idly stationed there, unmoving but their green eyes glowing luminously. Inazuma's back shivered slightly returning to Hatsushimo's side.

"The enemy is here but I don't see any base…" Hatsushimo commented, as Hitomi was busy typing away a message that she was sending to Mai back at the base.

"W-We should head back" Inazuma suggested, knowing that once the enemy was located, they were to immediately head back to base. Before the two of them could make any further movements, a loud explosion sounded off in the distance as the water around them began to splash around them. Inazuma quickly turned around to see a lone destroyer, heading towards them with its mouth wide open and its cannon pointed at them. Hatsushimo, thinking on her feet, brought her guns forward and discharged a volley towards the lone destroyer. Two out of the three rounds hit the destroyer as it wailed out in pain before exploding in violent ball of fire.

Inazuma stared straight at the events that happened with surprise before the feeling of being safe overtook her as her knees hit the water, relieved that she wasn't hit.

"Uh-oh! Inazuma-chan, Hatsushimo-chan, the destroyers are beginning to move! They heard us!" Hitomi exclaimed hastily as Inazuma widened her eyes in shock while Hatsushimo loaded her guns before staring down at Inazuma.

"We should leave… Now!" Hatsushimo bellowed as Inazuma quickly pushed herself onto her feet before watching Hatsushimo turn 180 degrees as the two of them began to sped out of the archipelago, banking left and right the direction they hence came before dashing out to the open waters, their speed at maximum. Thanks to their quick reaction, they knew that they still had the some distance from the enemy destroyers since they would have to navigate through the islands but knew that they had to get out of here as fast as they can before the enemy would reach them. The two of them hoped in their minds that they wouldn't be ambushed by anything on their way as they sped through the open water, back to their base, Shinkai-jima.

* * *

 **Here is the 5th chapter of this story. Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter to come out. I kinda went on a hiatus since I stared university so I was focused on it plus I kinda needed the break since I was writing for the whole time in summer. Of course now that my break will start in 11 days, I will start writing more and hope to update all my stories before school starts again.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we have the start of the mission, a little bit more of a moment between Inazuma and Hatsushimo as well as Kaito moment and the beginning of the battles. Originally, it was going to be much longer but I felt this was a more natural cliffhanger in the story so I can focus the entire next chapter on the battles. I also added an extra scene for chapter 3 so make sure you go read it!**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **SoulBlack: Thank you for your constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. Yeah, I realized that maybe it would be better to include some conversations during chapter 3 and thus, I have went back and added another 1500 words.**

 **withdranwnmadness000: Yea, its a interesting game + it has an anime (though not the same as the game) Still worth a watch.**

 **HeroBladeRiyet: Yup, lets see what happens**

 **Unicorn 359: Probably! I will think about them.**

 **I will be adding more ships so if you want to suggest some then please write them in the reviews.** **Anyway hope you guys like it. Next update is Life of a Warrior so stay tuned for that. Anyway see you guys next time! :)**


End file.
